Soñando Despierto
by draco's-g1rl
Summary: SLASH : ¿Que pasa cuando tus sueños se hacen realidad? .... ok lo admito no soy muy buena con esto del sumary pero hago un intento
1. Un sueño humedo 1

Soñando Despierto  
  
Hola! Solo les quiero avisar que: la historia no la hago con fines de lucro solo para entretenerme y hacerlos feliz, los personajes no son míos (que más quisiera) son de J.K.Rowling excepto Laurent, Delphine, Michael, Raquel y posiblemente otros personajes, esta historia contiene slash así que si no te gusta no la leas! Y bueno sin mas rodeos espero que me dejen reviews, vallan por sus palomitas acomódense en su sillón y a disfrutar!!! -LA VOCECITA DENTRO DE MI CABEZA: y si no les gustan las palomitas?-  
  
Cap 1 : Un sueño humedo  
  
El cuarto se llenaba de gemidos ... dos niños ... el de piel blanca con sus delicadas manos acariciaban avidamente todo el cuerpo de su acompañante ... cada vez su excitación era mas grande ... fue despojando a su acompañante lentamente de las ya dos prendas que apenas le quedaban ... ya no aguantando mas el chico de cabello rubio le penetro ... se empezo a mover ... cada vez mas quejidos ... se oian palabras ... ¡YA LEVANTATE!  
  
Oh! Shet! Maldito despertador!- y aventando un zapato que encontro a la mano rompio el "maldito despetador" ya con mas calma , Draco, se sento en la cama bostezando sintio algo humedo entre sus piernas - oh! Rayos!por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?y ni siquiera me acuerdo que fue lo que provoco esto!!! Ash! - se levanto rapidamente de la cama arrimo las cobijas a un lado y apunto con su varita al liquido blanco - Limpius totalus! ... perfecto! -Que es perfecto? -Ahh! -Ahh! -Laurent! Porque me espantas asi! -Me dijiste que vieniera a despertarte temprano! -Es cierto -Bueno me daras mi premio? - dijo Laurent ,un chico de cabello castaño piel blanca y unos penetrantes ojos verdes ,con voz insinuante y acercándose a Draco -Calma tus hormonas!Stevenin!- dijo Draco apartándose rapidamente de el -Ayer no decias lo mismo -Ok! Quieres tu premio? -Nooo eh? -No? -Claro que si idiota! -Bueno ... ven acercate- draco se habia acostado nuevamente en la cama y le habia dejado un lugar para que se pudiera meter el otro chico ... una vez que estuvieron acomodados Draco le empezo a besar ... -Auch!Poque me pegas con ese zapato?!?!! -Querias tu premio no? -Eres un idiota! -Gracias! Y ahora si me permites me tengo que bañar Stevenin! -Laurent! No me digas por mi apellido! - 


	2. Un sueño humedo 2

Soñando Despierto  
  
Hola! Solo les quiero avisar que: la historia no la hago con fines de lucro solo para entretenerme y hacerlos feliz, los personajes no son míos (que más quisiera) son de J.K.Rowling excepto Laurent, Delphine, Michael, Raquel y posiblemente otros personajes, esta historia contiene slash así que si no te gusta no la leas! Y bueno sin mas rodeos espero que me dejen reviews, vallan por sus palomitas acomódense en su sillón y a disfrutar!!! -LA VOCECITA DENTRO DE MI CABEZA: y si no les gustan las palomitas?- Ah! Se me olvidaba algo! Desde ahora voy a hacer los capítulos más largos ok? esq' el primer capi fue de practica ok? Al principio del siguiente cap contesto reviews ... o al final , ok?  
  
Cap 1: Un sueño humedo: Parte 2  
  
p-Idiota! p-Gracias! Y ahora si me permites me tengo que bañar Stevenin! p-Laurent! No me digas por mi apellido! p- Hey! Que haya pasado una noche contigo no significa que te voy a empezar a decir "mi amor" pAyer lo decías ... y no a sido solo una noche NOOO si no 4 y eso en este año ... porque a final del año pasado ... huy la "cosa" estuvo gruesa eh? (q' cosa? Mi cabecita inocente e indiorante no lo comprende) pMejor cállate si? p-Ok pero solo si me dices que me quieres p-No! p Que me amas? p-No! p-Que me deseas? p-Solo porque quiero que me dejes en paz te lo digo... Laurent... te amo y te deseo con locura -dijo finalmente Draco p-Que!?! - una niña güera (y fea,ok) y fea había llegado al lugar donde Laurent y Draco platicaban - ósea que eres un marica! Y aparte de eso ya no me amas! p-Cállate Parkinson! Además entre tu y yo NUNCA ha habido nada ok? Te queda claro y ya vete! Que te puedo poner una sanción por haberte metido al cuarto de los chicos... vete!!! p-Wow! Eres el único que la controla! p-Lo se ... Adiós! p-Hey espera! No te encierres en el baño! p-Por que no?- dijo desde adentro Draco p-Porque yo también quiero usar el baño! p-Esta bien... al rato lo usas eh?- dijo Draco burlonamente, Draco empezó a desvestirse lentamente una vez que estuvo desnudo se miro al espejo sabia que era deseado por casi todas las niñas del colegio y más ahora que había dejado crecer su cabello y unos mechones caían por su frente p Se metio a la regadera , el agua estaba fria pero a el no le importaba siempre le habia gustado bañarse con agua fria estaba acostumbrado aun en invierno se bañaba con esa temperatura./p p Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar el sueño que habia causado que casi lo cachara Laurent de una forma muy penosa ... no podia ... se lavo el cuerpo lentamente ... disfutando de la sensación que le causaba caer el agua helada sobre sus hombros ... volvio a cerrar los ojos ... no recoerdaba muy bien quien era quien lo acompañaba?? ... pronto empezo a exitarse ... p-Draco controlate - se decia asi mismo , no podiendo aguantar mas agarro su miembro y lo empezo a frotar hasta que termino tirando su leche ... p-Ah! Si tansolo pudiera recordar quien me acompañaba . - agarro su toalla se seco con cuidado cada parte de su cuerpo . se vistio y bajo a desayunar miantras miro su reloj eran exactamente las 7:50 ... 


	3. Llegando Tarde a Clases Cap2

Hola ¡ ya saben todo el choro de siempre hacerca de los personajes q' no   
  
son mios y los q' si ... con q' fines hago esto ...y q' si no te gusta el tema no   
  
leas ... pero hoy cambiare algo ... porque la verdad yo creo que ya se han de   
  
haber aburrido de las palomitas asi que ahora les digo "busquen el sillon   
  
mas comodo de su casa disfruten de su Lolipop y de la historia" Reviews!!!!!  
  
Llegando tarde a clases . Cap 2  
  
Se vistió y bajo a desayunar mientras veía en su reloj exactamente las 7:50...  
  
Draco desayuno rápidamente... aprovechando que aun era temprano se   
  
decidió a ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro con algún hechizo para saber   
  
que habías soñado y de paso otro libro de interpretación de sueños...   
  
registro los libros y se fue a su salón privado donde podría buscar con   
  
detenimiento lo que quería... sonó la campana y se apresuro a guardar los   
  
libros y empacar todo lo que necesitaba en su mochila lo peor de todo es   
  
que su primera clase era de pociones ósea que tenia que ir hasta las   
  
mazmorras y el estaba en el piso de hasta arriba y del otro lado... salió de la   
  
habitación lo mas rápido que pudo chocando con algunos alumnos que   
  
pasaban en el camino... cuando se canso de correr se apoyo con una mano   
  
en la pared... en eso paso "el trío de oro" por alguna razón inexplicable... o al   
  
menos así le pareció a el... se le quedo viendo a Harry mientras pasaba... sus   
  
miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes... recobrando el conocimiento Draco   
  
aparto la vista y volvió a echar a correr hasta el salón de pociones... aun   
  
tenia 5 minutes pero quería llegar temprano... ya estaba cerca unos cuantos   
  
pasillos mas y llegaría pero lo detuvo una gran multitud de alumnos parecía   
  
que estuvieran en huelga y no dejaban a nadie pasar a las mazmorras. ..  
  
-Rayos! Cómo no lo pensé! Por eso es que el trío iba hacia el otro lado...   
  
bueno se supone que tienen pociones con nosotros... tengo que ir por ese   
  
camino... pero voy a llegar tarde! – pensó Draco y volviendo a correr como   
  
alma que se lleva el diablo hacia la otra dirección... no podía llegar tarde ese   
  
día Severus ya se lo había advertido una llegada mas tarde y seria   
  
castigado... Draco podría ser el alumno favorito del maestro pero ni con eso   
  
se salvaba de lavar calderos toda la noche   
  
Pronto llego a la puerta de pociones parecía que Snape estaba mas enojado   
  
porque hasta a los de Slytherin les estaba bajando puntos.. eso no era   
  
normal pensó Draco... checo su reloj 9:01...   
  
-Maldita sea llegué 30 min. tarde ... gracias a la estúpida huelga de los   
  
alumnos de primero y segundo... – toco la puerta desde adentro Draco hoyo   
  
la vos del profesor diciéndole que pasara – Perdón por llegar tarde ... – se   
  
excuso Draco  
  
-No hay perdón señor Malfoy, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y se quedara   
  
toda la semana lavando calderos en la noche junto con Potter –"lo que me   
  
faltaba estar castigado una semana! Pero eso no es lo peor no señor! Me   
  
tengo que quedar a lado del cabeza rajada y pelos de escopeta ¡" pensó   
  
Draco después de que había hablado el profesor - Siéntese Sr. Malfoy   
  
Una vez sentado Draco no pudo concentrarse por una pregunta que estaba   
  
rondando por su mente... "¿por qué castigaron al maldita cabeza rajada?"   
  
Eso no se lo explicaba... ese día tenían examen así que lo que hace el   
  
profesor en esos caso es no dejar que nadie hable dar los exámenes y punto   
  
final... además no podía haber llegado tarde porque si no también hubieran   
  
castigado a sus amiguitos que iban con él... aunque con el humor que traía   
  
ese día Snape podía castigar a cualquiera si tan soló abrían la boca... o   
  
bueno fue lo mas lógico que pensó Draco... " un momento de cuando acá me   
  
preocupo que le pase a Ha... Potter... maldita sea iba a decir Harry o no lo   
  
dije! Espera y de cuando acá le digo Harry a Ha... Potter?" esa clase no paso   
  
con nada grave solo mas puntos menos para Griffindor y algunos para   
  
Slytherin nada fuera de lo normal almenos cuando el profesor andaba de   
  
esos humores y mas si habia examen!. ... en todas las siguientes calses   
  
tambien llego un poco tarde alemnos no le bajaron puntos ni le mandaron   
  
alguna castigo ... ese dia estaba muy distraido queria saber a toda costa que   
  
era lo que habia soñado , hasta no habia comido por buscar lo que queria ...   
  
ya se aproximaba la hora del castigo asi que se fue a su sala común done   
  
siguió buscando el hechizo ...sabia que en alguna calse se lo habian   
  
enseñado ... la cosa era que no se acrodaba de cómo hacer el hechizo ni las   
  
palabras ... recordaba que era lago de soñus volvio a ver su reloj 7:20 en 30   
  
min tenia que ir al salon de pociones para por lo menos llegar a su castigo a   
  
tiempo ... y algo dentro de el le pedia a gritos ver a Potter ... definitivamente   
  
algo andaba mal en el se decia Draco ...pero no dejo que los pensamientos lo   
  
sacaran de lo que estaba haciendo y siguio buscando ... 


	4. Mensaje de la autora

Perdon por no haber puesto mas de la historía pero no me acordaba de mi password y no tuve internet por 2 semanas (de castigo) y una mas porq' no se me ocurrio meterme a ineternet ... tratare de subir lo msas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo que (lo admito) tampoco me he puesto a hacerlo detenidamente ... y esq' un día lo había terminado y ¡PUM! que se va la luz y horrooooor!! aún no había guardado la histroria :| ...   
  
Gracias a todo/as por sus reviews! En el siguiente cap ... les pondre las respuestas y comentarios a cada uno , bye! 


	5. Antes del supuesto castigo

Soñando despierto  
  
Gracias x los reviews!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Antes de el supuesto castigo  
  
Volvio a ver su reloj 7:20 en 30 min tenia que ir al salon de pociones para por  
  
lo menos llegar a su castigo a tiempo ... y algo dentro de el le pedia a gritos ver a   
  
Potter ... definitivamente algo andaba mal en el , se decia Draco ...pero no dejo   
  
que los pensamientos lo sacaran de lo que estaba haciendo y siguio buscando ...  
  
Despues de un rato encontro lo que buscaba pero la alarma de su reloj , le anuncio que debia irse o llegaria tarde a su castigo y entonces le iria peor. Mientras se disponía a irse en su mano habia anotado el nombre de la poción : Soñus despert incantat , con un leve movimiento de varita se cambio de ropa , se puso unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa negra y pegada con cuello en V ... se quito la gomina de su cabello dejando unos mechones juguetear por su rostro y se puso de nuevo la tunica , no queria utilizar sus encantos hasta llegar con Potter , una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro  
  
Tardo muy poco en llegar al salon de pociones y solo encontro al maestro  
  
-Severus ... -e hizo una leve inclinacion en forma de saludo , miro a sus lados para serciorarse de que aun no hubiera llegado Potter  
  
-Cuando llegue Potter digale que esta noche van a limpiar cada uno de los calderos y que mañana no deseo ver ni un caldero sucio , ni una mancha , entendido?  
  
-Si Profesor Snape- y con eso el profesor Snape procedio a salir de la habitación con pasos rápidos y decididos sin voletear la vista cerrando la puerta del salon , antes de empezar decidio ponerse "en forma" para Harry , realmente se habia resignado a la idea de que Harry realmente le gustaba.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--**-*--  
  
Este a sido un capitulo muuuy pequeño pero el siguiente promete ser mas largo , lo juro! 


End file.
